


A Place Unlike Home

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "C'mon,"Johnny'd said."You can have my bunk. Just for tonight."(missing scene for 1x01)





	A Place Unlike Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



_"C'mon,"_ Johnny'd said. _"You can have my bunk. Just for tonight,"_ and for a moment, D'avin'd been tempted to ask, _"With you in it?"_ because fucked up or not, eight years of zero contact for Johnny's own good or not, he'd missed this.

Or, well, some version of this where Johnny wasn't pissed off at him with good reason and unlikely to be in any sort of mood for sex or brotherly snuggles or whatever.

It was weird, to walk into a room and know it to be Johnny's at first look. Like coming home, except not, because for all that D'avin'd never intended to walk out on Johnny, he'd sure as shit never planned on going back to Telen. (He might have visited, if Johnny'd stuck around. Would have. And done his best to dazzle Johnny with tales of other planets and all the tech toys that were out there for anyone to play with, provided they had the skills to use them, as Johnny did.)

"Still reading kid's comics, I see," he said.

Johnny looked half-annoyed and half-embarrassed - or, fine, three-quarters annoyed and one-quarter embarrassed. "Still an asshole, I hear."

D'avin shrugged. It wouldn't be a bad thing, probably, to keep this up. Keeping his distance, playing the asshole big brother who'd bailed on his kid brother.

"Not in a talking mood, huh?" Johnny asked. "Well. Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Look," D'avin said, "it's been a long day. I'm tired. You want me to sleep in the cargo hold, I can do that, no problem. Soldier, remember? We can sleep anywhere."

"Yeah, see, I've had a pretty busy day, too. What with saving your life and everything."

 _"I'll pay you back,"_ D'avin wanted to say, but that wouldn't be true. Saving Johnny's life would mean sticking around, and sticking around would mean that sooner or later, he'd start answering questions about where he'd been and what he'd done.

Besides, with Johnny's partner around, he might not even get the chance to play the hero.

"Would it really kill you to say 'thank you' for that, by the way?" Johnny said. "At least to Dutch."

 _Yeah, I don't think Dutch cares even half as much about thank-you's as you do._ On the other hand, it wouldn't cost him anything, and it might get Johnny out of his hair for tonight at least - which was all he needed. "Thank you."

Johnny almost smiled, like one moment of weariness on D'avin's part came even close to somehow starting to make up for eight years of nothing.

"For the bed, I mean," D'avin added. "Looks comfy."

"It is," Johnny said. "Way more comfy than you deserve, but I guess I'm just a really good person and an all-around great guy."

D'avin let himself fall down. The sheets smelled very faintly of some sort of soap. "No argument here."

"At least take your boots off, all right?"

D'avin was tempted to suggest that if Johnny was so hells-bent on D'avin getting his boots off, he might pull them off himself. "Yes, Mom."

Johnny flinched. D'avin remembered, belatedly, why that hadn't been as funny as it might have been four years ago.

"Sorry," he said. "Forgot." _Along with a bunch of other stuff._ He wondered if one of these days, he was going to wake up and discover he'd forgotten something else - if he'd just keep on forgetting bits and pieces of his past. If he'd even notice when he did. If maybe it was happening already.

True, that bit about Mom having died had been short-term stuff. It'd slipped his mind, was all. No need to get all freaked out.

"Okay. All things considered, I'll accept that apology. Now how about you get some sleep, huh? You'll feel better, after, and we can figure out what to do next."

Somehow, D'avin got the impression that Johnny's 'we' included Johnny and Dutch only. "Sure," he said.

"Okay," Johnny said, even though he hovered in the doorway, like it wasn't.

D'avin closed his eyes. He'd lied earlier, he realized: he might be a soldier, but right now, right here, with Johnny close enough to touch (to get hurt by getting involved in what was D'avin's mess to deal with), sleep was more of a doomed plan than an actual option.

"You wanna join me? For old time's sake?" Not that D'avin felt he'd be up for more than snuggling, but damn if he didn't feel something stir at the idea of getting naked with someone he could actually trust, someone who was familiar and reliable and smelled nice and _Johnny_.

Johnny chuckled. "I really don't think so."

D'avin opened his eyes. Still at least two-quarters annoyed, which was probably not a bad thing. "You gonna stand around to watch me take my clothes off? Should I put on some music?"

"Man." Johnny shook his head. "You know, I'm almost beginning to regret bothering to rescue you."

 _Good._ "Almost."

"You're my brother," Johnny said. "Family's important. Even Dutch says so."

_Dad's not important. Mom - well, I guess at least she tried. But the way I look at it, only family I give a shit about is you, and the best thing I can do for you is get as far away from you as possible._

"You tell Dutch about us?"

Johnny looked him straight in the eye. "What's there to tell, other than what she knows already?"


End file.
